


Alibi

by zaidnovi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Relation ship abuse, new begginings, vet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: "And I fell apart but got back up again" 30 STM





	

_**“And then I fell apart but got back up again…” 30 STM** _   


Pairing: Crowstiel, past Lucifer/Crowley, 

**Chapter 1**

**Escape**

> “ _Time to escape the clutches of a name… No, this is not a game. It’s just a new beginning. I don’t believe in faith but the bottom line, it’s time to pay… You know you’ve got it coming…”30 STM_

  


He comes back to the ruins that what it was his apartment. The walls have marks on them the floors are scratch beyond help, there is no way he is getting his deposit back. He thought the worst had happened when he left leaving Luce behind, he thought that if he left the other will eventually cold down, indeed he did but not before destroying half of the apartment. He walks into the kitchen and sees the signs of water on the floor, wow he really outdid himself, he knew already this was gonna blow in a bad way, Luce was nothing but of force of intensity either he loved you for life or hate you to death no in the middle. Grabbing a bag from under the sink, he starts to pick up the pieces of his break up.

…

“What do you mean we need a break…” The scream was followed by a slam of the door making Crowley flinch the wrong choice of words now that he considers.  


“I need time to think…” His voice is softer than he wants. “I was thinking to visit mother.”

“I’ll go with you.” He’s tone is demanding not leaving room for questions.

“I was thinking about going by myself.”Luce was holding something but he did not realize until it had hit the wall behind his head. He tries to breathe, to fix things instead of running out like his brain keeps screaming at him.

“Alone to that whore, so he can parade you around town…”His eyes are dark Crowley can feel his breath near his face, and only makes him wants to bury himself on the sofa. “Puppy…” The endearment term makes has lost his meaning long ago going from sweet to manipulative. “Puppy she only uses you.” His cold hands pull Crowley’s face to his aiming fro a kiss and relinquish as soon as Crowley doesn’t respond. “Come one let’s go to bed, I wanna show you something new…”Grabbing his hands pulling him up.

“Luce, I think we should talk.” He tries again.  
“We did… Is settled… Now come on, the only sound I wanna hear is you screaming my name.”

A few minutes later he was indeed screaming Luce’s name but not the way Luce thought… He had gotten slap twice and had dodged more than one cup. He tried to be reasonable he just wanted time, Luce acted as if that was wrong. Accusations were thrown on his face, followed by tears, followed by threats, and then when he thought Luce couldn’t be crueler he made fun of him, he spit back at him all his fears all those things he had confessed thinking he had found his soul mate, telling him how small he was how he could never find someone better, how Luce had to settle for him doing him a favor.

“You will be sorry, I tell you…” He heard the screams when he was out of the door “I give you a week… No a day for you to come back crawling… Let’s see if I take you back… You will be sorry Crowley.”

“Am already sorry”

He ha not gone to his mother that night, he had stayed at a hotel. His relation with Luce was not always perfect, well never it had always been his or the highway, and Crowley had followed because just like it was hell when Luce was mad it was paradise when he was happy, which was only when Crowley relented. All his friend had escaped after the few month and the few he still had been almost strangers and winced at the mere mention of Luce, his mother could not stand him, not that Crowley relation with her was any good but it was improving, she was trying they both were. He remembered the first fight, how Luce had supposedly agreed to talk only to have his words thrown back at his face on the next fight, at one point Crowley stop fighting silence from his part shouting from Luce. The sex was just like their relation sometimes hot steamy for days in a row, especially if Crowley was busy with a project, nonexistent and cold if Crowley wanted to initiate.

He went to his mother the next day, she looked at him with knowing eyes but did not say anything, called work and took time off, she suggested her therapist. And his first thought was and not crazy, am I? A few days he got a call from the superintended of his apartment saying something about water damage, his door being open and they will not be responsible for anything lost. His mother offers to go with him, but come on knowing Luce he insisted on going alone.

…

Grabbing a bag from under the sink, he starts to pick up the pieces of his break up. Not as single plate survived, his clothes are a mess on the tub, the bathroom is over flooding. Luce really had time, the wallpaper on the bedroom is scratched, he sits on the bed gathering his breath he thinks of moving but with the repairs that need to be done he doubts he will be able to afford it, so he stays. He hears noise in the living room and for a second he is afraid Luce is back. Not sure what to do, he stays quiet until he hears his name called, a woman’s voice.

“Is everything alright dear.” He lets out a breath getting up slowly.

“Miss. Horowitz…” She looks at him taking in the state of the apartment. “I decided to remodel.” His smile is fake and she is not buying it.

“He was yelling that he was gonna burn the place down so I called the police.” She offers a small smile.

“Did they take him?” he ask cautiously; he doubts it, would have known by now, Luce would have called him.

“No, he left before they showed up… That man is trouble…” She adds softly.

“I know, think I should change the locks…” He comments more to himself than anything.

“I think you should… If you need something, anything my door is always open.” He gives her a smile.

…

Almost a month has passed uneventfully as if Luce never existed, it helps that he changed the locks, told security his guest was no longer allowed inside and changed his phone number. Is sad to think everyone was right Luce was just there while he let him play him like a puppet. His work had suffered enough, so he goes back and drowns in it;  the man at the hardware store where he had bought the locks had suggested a guard dog, he had laughed at the comment Luce never liked dogs, correction Luce had a dog him, that’s where the pet name come from, Puppy would everything Luce wanted no questions asked.

He drags himself home from work one night, he had spent so much time at work that he almost forgot his address, fell sleep on the taxi and only woke up the second time the driver yelled at him if he was gonna get out or not. Hot shower then beds he thinks, no stops in between, his keys are on his hand the security on the desk has already waved at him when he hears it a mall whine to his right. He doesn’t wanna turn until something brushes against his leg. The puppy looks up to him, small whine again, is dirty one of his eyes is badly swollen, looks like it’s hungry. He hesitates, he really needs to get in, tired as it is. Turns the key enters, puppy whines again looking up at him. He gives a sigh, grabs the puppy and gets inside.

“Mr. McLeod, good night.” He between him and the thing that almost resembles a dog in his arms.

“He is cold… Would you lie a dog?” He jokes tiredness getting the best of him; the dog insists on liking his hand.

“My wife would kill me…”

  


[](https://tmblr.co/m838OY5Yly3sBjuElIjsL5w)

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you


End file.
